


Princes, Nightmares, and Misunderstandings

by AngelwingsandDemonthings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is Bad at Feelings, As is Roman but not to the same degree, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Deceit is baby, Declarations Of Love, Dee and Remus have been accepted too, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have a paper to write what am I doing, Idiots in Love, Ironically Remus is a common sense filter in this, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Oblivious, Post-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman loves horror movies in this, Roman/Virgil centric, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sad Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sort Of, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Imagination, The Mindscape, The Shining References, They all have issues ok, They're all baby who am I kidding, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgil has self-esteem issues, and Roman has confidence issues, because I can and I love my boys, demus - Freeform, for a bit at least, im sorry, logicality - Freeform, love is something huh, no beta we die like men, or nonbinary ppl in my case, or women, this fic is my baby, useless gays the lot of them, very very sleep deprived I hope this makes sense, which I know isn't very cannon but it's cannon here, you would not believe the amount of obliviousness in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwingsandDemonthings/pseuds/AngelwingsandDemonthings
Summary: Roman is bad at communication. Virgil is bad at not jumping to conclusions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya'll! This fic has been a project of mine for a while and I'm so happy to be finally posting it. As always, a huge thank you to anyone who even reads this. If you find spelling errors please know it's because I legit wrote 98% of this sleep deprived. XD Yell at me in the comments if you find anything. I hope everyone is having a fantastic day!

“What do you mean you HAVEN'T SEEN IT?!" Roman shrieked disbelievingly.

And _very _loudly.

Virgil winced, bringing a hand up and snapping his fingers beside his ear to check that he could, in fact, still actually hear. "Woah there Princey. Calm down"

Roman shook his head, a comical expression of mock-hurt on his face. "I'd have thought an Emo Nightmare like _you_ would have seen more horror movies than _me._ And then I find out you haven't seen hardly ANY??"

Roman groaned, long and much too drawn-out to be entirely natural, in Vigil’s opinion, and threw himself dramatically backwards onto the couch, head just narrowly missing Virgil's lap.

"Well this needs to be fixed right now immediately"

Virgil rolled his eyes. "You know just because I'm an "emo" doesn't mean I’ve seen every horror movie ever” he grumbled. "I actually just watch a lot of Disney"

Roman grinned, still sprawled over the couch. "Disney IS amazing" he sighed dreamily. In a sudden movement, he shifted, twisting around the opposite way and draping his legs over Virgil's, "But! So is "The Shining" It's a _classic_. C’mon, pleaaase watch it with me!" He begged. "Patton won't cause...well. And Logan's no fun to watch horror movies with" Roman lamented, rolling his eyes. "He just gets increasingly mad at the characters for ‘lacking the proper amount of braincells’" which ok, he’s not _wrong-_

Virgil was definitely not trying really hard to not blush, and he definitely was_ not_ thinking about Roman's legs on his lap. Nope.

"Get_ off_ me you drama queen" He hissed, shoving Roman's legs off his lap- and the couch. Because of the imbalance, the rest of him quickly followed, and Roman tumbled off the couch with a surprised gasp.

He popped back up almost immediately, an excited glint in his eye "Oh it is_ on_ my chemically imbalanced romance"

He tackled Virgil; sending them tumbling gently- Roman was always careful when he roughhoused with the other Sides- onto the carpeted floor, Roman on top, hovering over him. Virgil laughed; struggling, he freed his legs and hooked them around the other Side’s waist, crossing his ankles for more leverage. He heaved sideways, unbalancing Roman and tipping him over. Roman squeaked, falling hard. Before he could get back up, Virgil jumped on top of him, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the carpet on either side of his head. He smiled innocently down at Roman, "I win"

Roman huffed, face flushed from their "fight". "How did_ you_ win?" He whined petulantly. "You're smaller than I am"

Virgil gasped, offended. Shifting, he leaned over and pinned both of Roman's wrists with one hand, using the other to mercilessly tickle his stomach.

Roman _shrieked_, twisting and struggling violently. "Wait! - wait! I'm- I'm- I'm sorry! I’m sorry!" He begged between violent bouts of laughter. "No! - n- Virg- _Virgil!"_

Virgil took pity. Releasing Roman's wrists, he ceased the attack.

Roman went limp, his arms flopping down above his head. His usually perfect hair was gloriously ruined; ruffled and messy. He was gasping, his face flushed pink as he grinned up at Virgil.

Honestly, It was unfair. Roman looked exhausted, yet he was somehow still able to deliver an extremely dazzling smile.

_Beautiful _Virgil thought, momentarily dazed. At once he shook his head sharply, immediately embarrassed. _Stop it._ He told himself firmly. _Stop. It._

Roman laughed, jolting Virgil out of his spiraling thoughts. He threw a hand over his forehead. "How are you so strong?" He asked in an amused tone of voice.

Virgil shrugged; "Maybe _you're _just weak" he suggested cheekily.

Roman narrowed his eyes, "Don't make me attempt to fight you again"

"'_Attempt_' being the key word there..."

"Shut up Jack Smell-ington"

Virgil laughed. Standing up, he offered Roman a hand, pulling him to his feet. "Don't worry Princey, you're still the dashing-and-romantic hero around here" he said half-sarcastically.

Roman winked, lacing his fingers with Virgil's. "_Your _dashing and romantic hero?"

Virgil_ almost_ went red. Really it was a miracle he'd managed to fight off the blush at all. Dropping Roman's hand, he shoved at his chest. "Knock it off" he laughed, trying to ignore the splinter to his heart.

Everyone knew Roman, among other things, was the romantic Side. Seriously; he raved about random cute boys Thomas had met so often, it was pretty much impossible for anyone to forget. But it also meant he was, by far, the most flirtatious Side out of any of them. Which should have been fine. And it was.

Fine, that is. Definitely.

What did Virgil care if Roman flirted with him one moment then went and threw himself into Patton's or Logan’s or Dee’s lap not five seconds later? Virgil didn't control him; Roman could do what he wanted. It was fine.

It had been almost three years since he'd been accepted; two years before Dee. Sometimes Remus even popped up- though he said he preferred to stay in his own Imagination where quote “people didn’t get so upset when you impaled them”.

Over time, Roman had become one of his best friends. They came to hang out a lot, bonding over The Nightmare Before Christmas and other Disney movies; as well as the songs (though Virgil _refused _to act out "A Whole New World" with Roman)

It was nice. He had friends- a family; he was happy. And _then _he had to go and get a crush. It was pathetic really. Here he was, the anxious, awkward one, crushing on his best friend who consequently happened to be gorgeous and charismatic.

Goodness it was like a really, really bad fanfiction trope.

Virgil swallowed hard, his throat suddenly aching. It was good that Roman didn't love him in that way. He deserved someone better than him anyway. Sure, he'd been "accepted" and; yeah ok. Virgil knew they loved him. It had taken him a long time to accept that and stop being, well, _anxious_ about it; but he knew.

This didn't change the fact that he was- in a lot of ways- still the villain. He still got in the way of a lot of Roman's dreams with his fear. A_ lot_ of them. And, yeah ok. Roman said it was "fine" Ugh why was he so sickeningly nice now? He was just being polite. There was no way he didn't at least sometimes upset Roman with his constant fear. Someone as wonderful and optimistic and brave as Roman deserved someone who wasn't so...him. Who wasn't pessimistic and scared. Someone who was worthy of his love. Someone who wasn't broken. Someone who…

"Hey! Edgar Allen Woe"

Virgil started out of his spiraling thoughts, looking up. Roman had paused; staring at him with a concerned look on his face. A spike of pain pricked through his chest. Quickly, he arranged his features into a look of casual unconcern, swiping subtly at the hints of moisture under his eyes.

"Yeah?" He said nonchalantly

Roman tilted his head, his piercing green eyes studying Virgil's grey ones. "Are you ok Virgil?" He asked softly.

Virgil swallowed, his eyes involuntary stinging again as Roman spoke. "I'm fine Princey." He answered in a surprisingly steady voice. He blinked hard, clearing the beginnings of tears from his eyes. Forcing out a pretty passable laugh given the circumstances, he snatched the remote from the couch and chucked it at Roman…who caught it effortlessly, of course. Jerk. "Now are we watching The Shining or what?”

Roman hesitated for a moment, as if not entirely convinced that Virgil was, in fact, “fine”, then laughed. "You sure you can handle it?"

Virgil breathed a silent sigh of relief, his tone turning cheeky to match Roman’s "You are such a royal pain in the as-"

Roman’s eyes cut to something directly over his shoulder, his eyes widening as he loudly cut Virgil off "-rm! In the arm! Hiya Padre!"

Virgil snorted, turning. Patton had poked his head through the doorway.

"Hi...Roman. Patton said, obviously confused about what exactly was going on. "Oh, hi Virgil!"

Virgil waved back, glancing to the side, he caught Roman's eyes. Roman winked, quirking the side of his mouth up into a mischievous sort of smile. _Oops_, he mouthed. Virgil covered his mouth, snickering.

“H-hi Pat” he choked out.

Patton tilted his head, even more confused. “Uh, ok. Anyway, how are you kiddos doing?”

“Doing well” Roman answered immediately; though he, like Virgil, seemed to be barely holding it together.

“Great” Patton chirped, smiling. He seemed to have recovered. “I just wanted to see if either of you wanna help Lo and I cook dinner?”

“Oh actually, I think Roman and I were going to _watch The Shining_” Virgil answered, throwing the last few words deliberately at Roman as if to say: _yes, I’ll watch your horror movie with you, you baby. _

Roman caught his eye, shooting him an amused mock-glare. “_Good”_ he mouthed.

Virgil stuck out his tongue.

“Anywayyy” Roman said smugly as he turned back to Patton. “We couldn’t even if we wanted to. We just wouldn’t _dream _of bothering you and Logan.”

Paton went pink, stuttering. “I-Um. H-how- what?”

Roman smiled, “C’mon Pat.” He said affectionately. “It’s so obvious even_ Virgil_ noticed.”

Virgil went to sock Roman in the arm but he’d already dodged.

Roman gave Patton a little push toward the door. “Go on Patton. Woo the love of your life! Make cookies! Make_ out_ on the counter!”

Virgil tilted his head. “I mean maybe don’t- “

Patton flushed harder “Roman- “

Roman leaned in. “Pat. You are _amazing_, and you can do this.” He winked. “Now take your amazing face out there and kiss a nerd.”

“I-ok” Patton squeaked.

The minute Patton walked out of the room, Virgil aimed a kick at Roman’s shin.

“Ow!” Roman yelped, indignant.

“Do you have to tease everyone so much?”

What?” Roman asked innocently. “If I hadn’t said something they’d just go on pretending they’re not madly in love for at _least_ a few more months.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, wandering back to the couch. “How did you even know? I mean, come on; it really wasn’t _that _obvious.” He glanced over at Roman. “Right?”

Roman tilted his head. “Uhhh, a little.”

Virgil glared.

Roman sighed. “Well, I mean it was the small things you know? Like, how they just would_ not_ stop looking at each other.” He glanced at Virgil. “Or how many more jokes Pat makes around Logan, and how many more facts Logan spews around Patton; like they’re trying to impress each other in their own way.”

Virgil considered, “Yeah… I guess you’re right”

Roman flopped onto the couch next to Virgil.

“And I mean, sometimes, when they sat next to each other, Logan would kinda lightly rest his arm on the back of the couch above Patton’s shoulders.” Roman continued, shifting and throwing an arm over Virgil’s shoulders- so light it was barely there. “Like this.”

Virgil tensed, staring straight ahead; willing himself to keep it together.

Roman sighed heavily. “Ah well, maybe it wasn’t so obvious.” He laughed, raising the remote and turning on the TV. “You ready to get scaaared?” He asked Virgil in a sing-song voice.

Virgil smiled, “Well it_ is_ spooky season” he said, matching Roman’s tone. Roman laughed again, high-fiving Virgil and sinking down further into the couch as he clicked play.

Virgil swallowed. Roman still hadn’t taken his arm from his shoulders. Halfway through the opening previews, he cleared his throat, causing Roman to look over at him quizzically. “Uh, are you ever going to move your arm?” he asked, much more weakly then he’d intended.

Roman’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second; “Oh, um. I just thought it was sort of comfortable; but I can move if you want” he offered.

Virgil considered. His own anxiety (hah, ironic) screamed at him. But…he _was_ comfortable; and if he was being entirely honest he really didn’t _want_ Roman to move his arm.

He shook his head. “Naw its ok” he forced out.

The pressure on Virgil’s shoulders lightened slightly as Roman lifted his arm a bit. “Are you sure Virgil? Cause it’s really ok if- I don’t mean-“

“No” Virgil said, much too quickly. “No, I- It’s ok”

Roman smiled happily. “Ok then.” The warm pressure returned, and after a moment, Roman shifted a little closer, pressing his side to Virgil’s.

Virgil took a deep breath; still incredibly tense. This was a terrible idea. Letting this happen would only make it hurt so much worse the next time he was forcibly reminded he wasn’t special to Roman. Not in that way at least. But- he couldn’t bring himself to move even an inch away. This was torture he’d chosen; and he was going to enjoy it until it started to hurt.

Just as they were reaching the part where “Johnny” smashed in the door with his ax, Roman shifted abruptly. Virgil didn’t have time to ask what his deal was before Roman’s hand covered his.

Virgil stiffened; every one of his muscles tensing. It was very hot all of a sudden.

Roman was staring resolutely forward at the screen. He glanced to the side, meeting Virgil’s gaze for only a splinter of a second before looking away. “Is this ok?”

Virgil’s mind was racing. _No. No, it is_ not_ ok. It’s not ok because you don’t mean anything by this and I _want_ it to mean something and this will hurt so bad when I’m alone later but, oh help me, I don’t want you to let go. _He swallowed around the lump in his throat; tightening his grip on Roman’s hand. “Yes”

It was hard to tell, in the dim lighting, but it looked like Roman was smiling.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh, stars help me_ Virgil thought desperately. The movie was almost over, according to Roman. Virgil hadn’t paid much attention; he was too busy trying to self-evaluate as to why he was such a masochist.

Roman kept. Getting. _Closer_. Though, to his credit, every time he did he’d check with Virgil first to ask if it was ok. Who, of course, said it was fine. Every. Single. Time.

Consequently, he’d ended up snuggled into Roman’s side, halfway on the other Side’s lap. Their legs were tangled together, and Virgil’s head was leaning on Roman’s shoulder. Roman had placed his head on top of Virgil’s and occasionally took advantage of his position to whisper excitedly into Virgil’s ear about the movie. This was not helping the war in Virgil’s head at all. Roman’s arm was still around Virgil’s shoulders. And they were _still. Holding. Hands_.

It was simultaneously the absolute best and worst thing Virgil had managed to get himself into his entire life.

“Virgil” Roman began softly.

Virgil quietly cleared his throat, trying his best to avoid the possibility of his voice cracking. Which was dangerously likely right now. “Yeah?”

Roman shifted a bit closer, tightening the arm still securely wrapped around Virgil’s shoulders. He turned his head to the side to meet Virgil’s eyes. Virgil forgot to breathe for a few seconds. Roman was way too close for functioning.

Roman opened his mouth; he seemed extremely anxious about something. He started to speak, tripping over his words. “Are we- Is _this_ really ok? I like this. I like you. Do you like this…too? Do you like me?”

“Um, Yes?” Virgil answered, confused about what exactly Roman was trying to say. The only explanation his addled mind could come up with was that he meant the physical closeness. Which, no, was not _entirely_ fine. But Virgil had absolutely no plans of moving until Roman did. It was awful, and greedy, and unhealthy, he was sure. But he didn’t want to give this up- even knowing the feelings involved weren’t the same on both sides.

Roman brightened, smiling. The anxious look in his eyes melted and was replaced with a look that was so undeniably and openly_ fond_ and overjoyed that Virgil squirmed a bit.

Roman leaned forward, folding Virgil into the tightest hug he’d ever received from the romantic Side. Virgil hugged back, his heart going a million miles an hour. He had a sneaking feeling he’d _drastically _misunderstood something here but wasn’t _at all_ sure what.

Roman pulled back, still smiling at Virgil like he’d hung the stars in the sky. Virgil was still very confused. He turned happily back to the TV; gathering Virgil tightly into his arms and pulling him onto his lap. Virgil let out the smallest of gasps. He swallowed painfully. Oh, he was going to have a bad night tonight.

Roman nuzzled the back of his neck, sighing happily next to his ear.

Ok scratch that; he was going to have a bad _month._ Tears sprang to Virgil’s eyes; sadness washing over him in waves. The way Roman was cuddling him, laughing with him, looking at him like…like _that._ It was all so unfair. Why was Roman like this; why was _he _like this? Why did he let himself do this, when he knew what it was going to lead to? Him feeling pathetic and sorry for himself the next time Roman threw a flirtatious smile in another Side’s direction.

The sadness gave way to anger. Roman probably knew how Virgil felt. That would explain everything. Roman had always been a little petty but this was a whole new level; this was just cruel. Virgil squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force away the tears forming there; whether from sadness or anger he wasn’t sure. When Roman had looked at him a few seconds ago; he’d almost been fooled. He’d never seen Roman look at anyone else like that. Like he was in _love_. That was the meanest part of all. How _dare _he? How dare he go around cuddling and dropping kisses and looking at Virgil like he loved him? Love was always just a game to Roman; it always had been. Virgil didn’t want to be only a game piece.

“_I love you_” Roman breathed softly against Virgil’s back. Hugging him tighter, he pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

Something in Virgil snapped; oh, so he _loved_ him now did he? The tears slipped from the corners of his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. He inhaled, his breath strangled and hitching.

Roman’s arms loosened as a concerned call of “Virgil?” escaped him.

Virgil twisted free the second Roman relaxed his grip; heaving.

Roman reached out, looking confused and worried. Virgil almost snorted; _worried._

“I- what’s wrong? Are you ok? Did I do something?” Roman asked desperately.

“I’m going to bed” Virgil said tightly; his fists clenching. “Please just leave me alone” he growled, another tear rolling down his face.

Roman was starting to look panicked. “No, I’m sorry! Please tell me what I did!”

Virgil laughed, swiping at his tears. “What _didn’t_ you do?” he spat out.

Roman took a step back. “What?”

Virgil turned away and continued, shaking. “You can’t just go telling people you love them if you don’t mean it” he ground out. “Its cruel”

“If I don’t- what? What do you mean?”

Virgil let out a strangled sound; his anger only growing. Was he _seriously_ going to pretend he didn’t know?

Virgil swallowed, and turned to face Roman. “How can you just play with someone like this?” he whispered. “This is a new low, even for you. I’m _done_.”

Roman’s face went from confused to shocked. His eyes widened; the pain these words caused apparent in them. He reached out again. “Virgil. I- I thought you loved me” he said. His voice trembled, laced with fear.

_There _it was. He knew. He _knew_ and had seen an opportunity for a fun little game. Well Virgil was done. “No. I don’t.” Virgil hissed. He could almost feel Deceit stirring within him. _Lie._

Roman’s arm that had been reaching for Virgil dropped, like a marionette with its strings cut. A breath punched out of his chest. He looked small; lost. “I- I” he started, stuttering. “But I lo-“

Virgil knew he wouldn’t be able to handle hearing it again. “You don’t love anyone and you certainly don’t love _me_.” He cut in flatly. Willing his emotions to take a hike.

Roman stalled, his eyes were fixed on Virgil’s face; they cycled through anger, disbelief, and sadness before landing on a hurt so deep Virgil could have sworn it was a reflection of his own eyes staring back at him.

As he quickly turned away to retreat to the safety of his room, almost running, Virgil thought he heard Roman; who _never_ cried, choking back a small pained sound. It sounded like a sob.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patton smiled; pulling off his oven mitts. Logan had just gone to bed. Patton giggled happily; replaying the events of the night over and over in his mind. It was a good thing Roman had pushed him into a bit of bravery- otherwise he might have never found out Logan loved him too.

He’d have to thank Roman- was his and Virgil’s movie over? Patton turned the kitchen lights off and started toward the living room. He didn’t hear the TV on- maybe they’d gone to bed. He shook his head; or maybe they’d finally gotten over themselves and confessed their feelings. Patton knew it really wasn’t his place to judge, given the whole Logan thing, but_ really_ it was pretty obvious how much they both cared about each other.

Patton pushed open the door- his giddy smile dropping from his face. “Roman!?” he gasped, worried.

He rushed to the middle of the room, where Roman was sitting on the floor; his arms wrapped around himself like he was going to break if he let go. He looked like he’d collapsed there, and tears were rolling silently down his face. He didn’t seem to register Patton’s presence.

Roman collapsing on the floor wasn’t unusual- it had happened just last week at the end of the latest Supernatural episode. But he was _crying._ Roman was crying- and he didn’t seem to care whether or not Patton saw. _That_ was unusual.

“Roman-“ Patton tried again, placing his hands on Roman’s shoulders. “Roman please talk to me- are you ok?”

Roman’ eyes, teary and red-rimmed, focused. He sucked in what sounded like a painful breath. “I-“ he began. “I- I don’t know what-“ he trailed off.

Patton got closer, brushing away the tears that were rolling unregistered down Roman’s cheeks. “Go on honey” he said softly.

Roman took another breath, this one a bit stronger. “I- Virgil. All I did was tell him I loved him; I don’t know what- what did I do? I thought he _said_\- I thought we were both-“ He cut off- another tear slipping down his face. He dragged a hand down his face. “We weren’t even together for five minutes and he dumped me- am I _this bad_ at romance?”

“No!” Patton said firmly, meeting Roman’s eyes. “No, you are amazing at it. You really helped Logan and I” he admitted sheepishly. Roman cracked a small smile at that- though no amusement made it to his eyes.

“Roman-“ Patton began. “Listen to me; you are amazing at romance. You’re ridiculously intuitive, and smart.” He slipped his arms around Roman’s waist, hugging him. “I’m sure whatever went down was a misunderstanding. Now what happened?” he asked gently, drying the last of Roman’s tears with the end of his cardigan sleeve.

“I really don’t know- Virgil wouldn’t say. But I _upset_ him somehow.” Roman said, looking anxious.

“Ok,” Patton began softly. “But what _happened_?”

Roman took a deep breath, “I- we were on the couch and we started cuddling. Well I did, but I asked him if it was ok and he said he wanted to.” Roman smiled, small and fragile. “And a bit after that, I told him I liked him and asked if he liked me too.” He squirmed, “I was really nervous so I might have stuttered a bit- but I thought we were on the same page. And he said, well now I don’t know, but I _thought_ he said he liked me too.” Roman paused, “Then I got really happy, and told him I loved him. And- he said that I was lying and that he didn’t- didn’t love me, and he was _done_-“ Roman’s eyes filled with tears again; but he quickly swiped them away before Patton could. “I- I don’t- he wouldn’t say what happened-“ Roman began breathing heavily again. “Patton what did I do?” He asked desperately.

Patton hugged him tighter, not answering right away. This was one heck of a situation if he’d ever seen one. He got the sense he didn’t have the whole story. He also got the sense this was one huge, hot mess of a misunderstanding. Maybe even worse than The Skunk Misunderstanding Remus had caused back in 2016. Patton shuddered.

Patton pulled back, smiling reassuringly at Roman. “Here’s what we’re going to do ok? We’re not going to jump to any conclusions right now; I’m going to get you some milk and one of the cookies that Logan and I just baked, and you are _going _to eat it.” Roman huffed, smiling shakily.

Patton hugged him again. “I’m so sorry honey”

Roman sniffed, wrapping his arms around Patton. “Thanks Pat”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan yawned, replacing his toothbrush. However tired he was; he was _not_ skipping his night routine; dental hygiene was extremely essential to one’s health. He normally wouldn’t have stayed up this late but-

Logan blushed, scratching at the back of his head. He found the idea of leaving Patton’s side- distasteful.

Truthfully, he had barely managed to make himself announce he was going to bed; but he didn’t want to mess up his circadian rhythm _completely_. On top of that, it had taken much more resolve than it should have to brush his teeth- as it had unfortunately chased away the flavor of Patton’s lips, sweetened with sugar and cookie dough he had pillaged during their baking. Logan blushed harder, brushing his fingertips over his mouth.

He cleared his throat- he should be getting ready for bed. He picked up his mouthwash, only to set it down a few seconds later at the sound of heavy footsteps running up the stairs and pounding past the bathroom, down the hall. Curious, Logan exited the bathroom just as the door to Virgil’s room slammed shut, rattling the pictures on the walls.

Logan frowned; was Virgil upset about something? He tried to think back to the night’s activities; he didn’t know what Virgil had been doing, only that he had been with Roman. Roman and Virgil were usually amiable companions- he wasn’t sure what could have happened between them to warrant such a reaction.

Logan crossed the hall. Concern and admittedly a bit of curiousness driving him. He knocked; “Virgil? Are you doing ok?”

A muffled growl came from the other side of the door. Logan paused; he sounded angry. “Virgil-“ he began uncertainly. He wasn’t very good at offering comfort. “If- if you would benefit from someone to talk to, I’m here.”

The door was abruptly yanked open and Logan started, stepping back. Virgil stood in the doorway- heaving. He was a mess; his hair, while usually rather wild, was now much more disheveled. His hoodie was falling off one of his shoulders, and his eyeshadow was smudged. His eyes were red-rimmed. He looked angry- and while Logan was admittedly not well-versed in the complexities of human emotions, he looked as if he were extremely sad as well. “Smad”, Patton would say. Logan shook his head, clearing it.

“Virgil.” He started again, softening his tone as if speaking to an injured, wild animal. “What seems to be the matter?”

Virgil growled again, his expression stormy; he ran a hand through his hair. _Ah_, Logan thought, _so that was what had messed it up. _

“I-“ he began in a terse voice. He hiccupped, his voice failing for a minute. “I’m not-“

Logan’s eyes widened in alarm as he realized Virgil was about to cry. What did you do when someone cried? He found himself wishing Patton was there.

“Its ok” He said, stepping closer and awkwardly placing a hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “Why are you upset?”

Virgil’s breath hitched again. “I’m not sure, I guess. Well, I am, I just- I-I don’t know what happened.” He admitted. Guilt flashed across his face, mixing with the preexisting sadness and anger.

Logan reasoned this would be best sorted out by working through it in an organized and logical way. At least he hoped it would. “Very well. Why are you _angry_?” he asked.

Virgil buried his face in his hands. “Roman” he answered, his voice muffled.

Logan raised an eyebrow. “I was under the impression you and Roman are “best friends”?”

Virgil raised his head. “No! I mean, well, yeah.” He looked uncertain.

“So?” Logan prompted.

Virgil struggled, looking for the right words. “He can be- mean” he said lamely.

Logan waited.

“I- he just.” Virgil hung his head, his cheeks blazing. “I think he knows I have a crush on him”

Logan furrowed his brow. “Is this new information?”

Virgil’s head snapped up. “What?”

Logan raised his eyebrows in surprise. “I was under the impression everyone was aware.”

Virgil buried his face again, “Oh” he said, sounding mortified.

“So how is Roman “mean”?” Logan asked.

“He was mocking me” Virgil growled. He recounted the events of the night for Logan, growing more animated with each sentence. “And then he said he _loved_ me-“ Virgil squeezed his eyes shut.

“And why are you sad?” Logan asked softly.

Virgil sniffed, “Because I want it all to be true so badly; but tomorrow he’ll just be sprawled all over someone else’s lap. It’s like a game to him”

Logan hummed, considering the information Virgil had just shared. “So, I’ll take it you are _not_ aware of Roman’s feelings for you?” He asked.

Virgil looked startled. “His what?”

Logan sighed; he was beginning to see what was going on here. “It’s true that Roman is a shameless flirt.” he began, “But he has never told anyone else he loved them. Not in a romantic fashion anyway”

Virgil looked floored. “I- he- what?”

Logan continued. “And, to my knowledge, he has also never kissed anyone. Other than you it seems. You can check with the others if you believe my data to be incorrect; but I assure you it is not.”

Virgil looked extremely confused. And very uncomfortable.

Logan paused, wondering whether or not to include his last observation. He decided it was essential. “And, Virgil.” Virgil looked up, the beginning of understanding beginning to touch his eyes. “If this is truly “all a game” to Roman, as you put it, why would he be so clearly upset at your words?” He asked gently. “You reported that you believe he was crying, think about it; does Roman often cry?”

Virgil shook his head, looking extremely guilty now.

“We can only conclude Roman was being genuine” Logan stated gently, squeezing Virgil’s shoulder.

Virgil blinked; the last, tiny bit of aggression and tension leaked out of him and he collapsed into Logan’s arms like a deflated balloon. “What did I do?’ He whispered, sounding horrified.

Logan cleared his throat, patting Virgil awkwardly on the back. “I believe you fell victim to what is known as cognitive distortions.” He explained. “You jumped to a conclusion due to your own lack of self-worth.” “Which,” he continued, resting his head on top of Virgil’s, “Is a very untrue train of thought”

Virgil shook, the threatened tears finally falling. “I- I was awful” he whispered. “I reacted so badly”

Logan hugged him tighter. “You are Thomas’s fight or flight reflex; your body was responding to what your mind had categorized as a threat.” He explained. “It is only natural that you reacted in an- over the top way.” He pulled back, “However, I feel as if this would be a good time to apologize.”

Virgil stepped back, swiping at the tears falling down his cheeks. “I said so many things Logan. I didn’t even mean them all.” He whispered guiltily. “He won’t forgive me- I don’t know if I would forgive me.”

“No offense” Logan said, amused. “But you are repeating a previous error.”

“What?’ Virgil asked, his voice cracking.

Logan stepped closer, brushing away the next tear that fell. “Cognitive distortions” He said gently.


	2. Chapter 2

Patton walked out of the kitchen, leaving Roman to his milk and cookies, He paused at the bottom of the stairs. This really was a pickle. He wondered exactly what had happened with Virgil to wind him up so badly.

A voice hissed from the top of the stairs. “_Patton_”

Patton looked up, meeting Logan’s eyes. His heart did a flip. He bounded up the stairs, flinging himself into Logan’s already outstretched arms. “Hi Lo” He chirped fondly, dropping a quick kiss on his cheek.

Logan went pink, a small squeak escaping him. “H-hello”

Patton tilted his head, “Did you need to tell me something?”

Logan shook his head sharply. “Oh! Yes. I’ve just been speaking to Virgil, and-“

“There’s, one heck of a bad communication problem going on between him and Roman?” Patton finished.

“Yes, precisely” Logan said, looking surprised.

“I was just talking to Ro. He’s really upset.” Patton explained, sadness leaching into his tone.

“I’m not surprised. It really is an undesirable situation.”

“What did you hear from Virgil?” Patton asked.

Logan dragged a hand through his hair, “He believed that Roman was only showing him romantic attention as part of a “game” as Virgil put it. He thought that Roman was mocking him and his feelings.” Logan paused, “This conclusion was most likely reached because Virgil, unfortunately, does not have very high self-esteem. He thinks Roman could not love him because he does not love himself.”

“Aw kiddo.” Patton said, feeling sad for Virgil. “Roman thinks Virgil hates him. He thinks he did something; screwed up somehow. He’s really broken up about it.”

Logan nodded, looking deep in thought.

Patton lightly punched Logan’s shoulder. “That explanation of Virgil’s feelings was very insightful of you though.”

Logan blinked, looking taken aback. “Really? It was just a hypothesis; you are normally the one with “emotional smarts” as Roman would put it.”

“Hey” Patton said, mildly reproachful. “You are_ great_ at feelings.” He took Logan’s hand, pleased with the warmth that immediately began to spread through Logan’s cheeks.

“Thank you, Patton” Logan breathed, leaning in and kissing him on the forehead.

Now it was Patton’s turn to turn pink. He sighed, “Love you”

Logan let out a very un-Logan squeak. “I- thank you. Me too. I love you too, I mean.”

Patton giggled. “Did you just _thank _me?”

Logan’s face was burning. “Um. I believe I did.”

Patton hugged Logan, standing up on his tip toes to throw his arms around his neck. “You are so adorable.”

Logan sputtered.

\--------------------------------------

Virgil paced his footsteps matching the beat of “Welcome to the Black Parade” which was blaring through his headphones. Mcr calmed him; though no one seemed to understand that for some reason. He dragged his hand through his hair again. It was already messed up, so what did he care? He felt awful.

This was really, really bad. What had he done?

What he’d been hoping for, for all these months had literally just fallen into his lap- or more accurately he had fallen into his lap, and he’d ruined it. Not only had he ruined it, he’d set it on fire. Burned bridges. Virgil growled, angry. Not at Roman this time, but himself. He’d been so _mean_. Not Roman; _him._

He spent so much time believing that Roman didn’t love him he’d figuratively blinded himself. Virgil groaned, throwing himself backward onto his bed. He closed his eyes. He should really be finding Roman; apologizing. But the thought of facing Roman made his stomach turn.

The door to his bedroom swung open, colliding with the opposite wall. Virgil sat up in surprise, startled by the sound. He opened his eyes to the sight of Deceit; standing beside his bed and leaning against the wall.

“Dee” Virgil said wearily, collapsing back onto his bed. “Get out of my room before I throw a shoe at you.”

Deceit gasped, fanning himself in mock-offence “How rude! I’m definitely only here to annoy you; not for _any _other reason.”

Virgil rolled his eyes staring at the ceiling. “Then what _are _you here for?”

Deceit snorted. “Do you really not know? Or is this your second lie of the night?”

Virgil sat up, narrowing his eyes. “My _what?_”

“_Lie_, darling.” Deceit said, looking amused. “there I was, minding my own business in Remus’s side of the mindscape, when I feel a lie. Coming from you; clear as night.”

“The expression is “clear as day”” Virgil corrected weakly.

“Hmm is it?” Deceit asked, sounding entirely uninterested. He waited.

Virgil cleared his throat. “I- I don’t know what-“

_“I don’t love you?”_ Deceit recited, raising an eyebrow. “Really, Virgil, come on. You’re being a coward. Don’t lie to me. It doesn’t work.”

Virgil blushed in a mixture of anger and mortification. “You don’t know anything about me”

Deceit paused, “I thought we were past this petty rivalry?”

Virgil growled “Yeah well sometimes I feel like restarting it when you’re rude” He said petulantly. Ok that sounded whiny even to his ears.

Now it was Deceit’s turn to roll his eyes. “Why were you lying to Roman?” he asked.

Virgil shifted, uncomfortable. “Because I thought_ he_ was lying.”

Deceit tapped his chin. “Mm, no. I didn’t feel any lies from Roman. Not tonight.”

Virgil groaned. That made him feel even worse. “I messed up, Dee.” He finally said.

Deceit raised his eyebrow, “I know hon; that’s why I’m here.”

Virgil huffed, annoyed. “If you’re not gong to take this seriously, then get out.”

Deceit pushed himself out from the wall. “Fine.” He said, whipping his cape around as he turned- and sat on the edge of the bed.

Virgil frowned, confused. “What-“

“Let’s see if I’ve got this, shall we?” Deceit said casually. “You don’t feel like you’re worthy of love, because you feel like you’re a “bad person.” So, believing this, you pushed Roman’s romantic affection away, even though you wanted it. Because you couldn’t bring yourself to believe it could _possibly _be genuine.” Deceit finished. He examined his fingernails. “Does that sound about right honey?”

Virgil gaped. “What, have you been talking to Logan?”

Dee grinned. “No. You’re just so _not _obvious _at all _with your feelings.”

“Oh, shut it”

“You’re not a bad person, Virgil.” Deceit said quietly.

Virgil paused, “I- what?”

Deceit looked up, meeting his eyes. “You are not evil. Thomas needs you. I don’t know where you got this whole issue of “oh I’m a bad parson I suck” from, but you need to throw it out.” He said firmly. “It’s completely untrue. And trust me, I’m just _horribly incompetent_ at identifying untruths.”

Virgil stared back, considering. “I- thanks Dee” He said; unexpectedly comforted by the words.

Deceit shrugged. “I can’t handle all this moping going on. I mean, more moping than usual of course.”

Virgil actually huffed out an amused laugh at that; Deceit caught his eye, grinning.

He leaned forward, wrapping Deceit in a quick hug. “Thanks again though” he said softly.

Deceit hugged back fiercely before pushing him away; he stood, straightening his cape and walking back to the door. “Don’t go soft on me now Anxiety.” He said, amused; he turned to walk out the door, before pausing to look behind his shoulder. “_Hate_ you” he said affectionately. Before walking out so quickly Virgil didn’t have a chance to respond.

Virgil shook his head, exasperated. “Love you too.” He answered the now-empty room.

\--------------------------------------

“_Geez _bro” Remus said. “What’s got your underwear in a twist? You look more upset then the time you walked in on me and De-“

“_Don’t_\- finish that sentence” Roman warned, glaring. “Living through that once was enough, I don’t want to re-live it.”

Remus shrugged, “Suit yourself.” He skipped through the door of Roman’s room, vaulting on top of the dresser and sitting there.

Roman rolled his eyes. “Do you _have_ to-“

Remus draped himself even more dramatically over the dresser. “_Yes._ I’m a homosexual, I can’t sit _straight._” He said, disgusted. “It’s not allowed.”

Roman smiled, despite his best efforts. “So, what do you want?”

Remus rolled over, further endangering his already perilous perch on the dresser. “What? I can’t just visit my brother?”

“Your ‘visits’ always include an inappropriate prank of some sort. What do you want?” Roman asked, amused in spite of himself.

“Fiiine” Remus sighed. “Spill the tea. I wanna know what’s going on.”

Roman paused, “The tea on what? My feelings?”

Remus perked up “Ooh the best kind.”

Roman shook his head. “You suck.”

“And I swallow too-“

“I’m upset over Virgil.” Roman cut in loudly.

Remus grinned. “Finally, the _juicy_ stuff”

Roman sighed, resigned. “I told him I loved him.” He buried his face in his hands. “And I think he thought I was lying. But I wasn’t and I don’t know _what_ he thought I guess, I’m just so confused. I don’t know what to _do_ here-“

“Mhm, yep” Remus said absentmindedly.

“Listen, if you’re not here to solve my problems then please get out?” Roman said, offended. “I don’t have the energy today.”

Remus rolled again tumbling off the dresser with a thump. _“Oof”_

He popped back up almost immediately. “Y’know” He said, wandering toward the door. “If you want to know how Virgie feels so badly you_ could_ just ask him.”

Roman paused, his mind catching up with Remus’s words. “I could…what?”

Remus skipped out the door. “Idk! Text him. Talk to him.” He poked his head back into the room “Sext him if you want” he added with a wink.

Roman spluttered. “Sext- Remus!”

Remus’s cackle faded down the hall.

As Roman’s blush faded, he considered Remus’s suggestion. Well, the _first_ one. He buried his face in his hands; feeling an extreme amount of embarrassed even though there was no one around. “I’m an idiot” he concluded; his muffled voice filling the silence of the empty room.

\-------------------------------------

Roman paced. He’d been standing in front of Virgil’s door for the last half-hour trying to work up the courage to even knock. Just “going and talking” to him had sounded much more simple when he was alone in his own bedroom. Roman snorted; and he said he was the brave one.

Something about Virgil just…scared him so bad. Well, that wasn’t entirely true, it was more the _lack_ of Virgil that scared him.

Roman supposed that must mean Virgil was one amazing adventure; he always ended up having the best experiences after diving into quests that seemed daunting at first.

He cleared his throat. Paused, and paced some more. Maybe he should-

Suddenly the door swung open; Virgil stood in the doorway, a determined yet anxious expression on his face. He froze when he saw Roman and shrunk back; guilt entering his eyes.

Roman stared back; looking, he was sure, like a deer caught in headlights. He hadn’t prepared what he was going to say yet.

“I um-“ he started before trailing off. He hadn’t planned an end to that sentence.

Virgil took a deep breath, standing up taller. Though the guilt hadn’t left his face. “I’m sorry Roman.” He said sincerely. Finally meeting Roman’s eyes. “I- I just jumped to a conclusion. A lot of conclusions. That’s no excuse though, I know. I just. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it- any of it” He finished meekly, staring down at the ground again.

Roman stared at Virgil. “Well, _I_ did” He said simply. As Virgil had started to talk, his fear had melted away. Replaced with something far stronger inside him; something that screamed, no matter how cheesy it sounded, that he was not losing Virgil. Not tonight. Not _ever_ if he could help it. “I meant everything I said to you.”

Virgil looked up again, his eyes wide and glistening with the beginning of tears. “You did?” He asked, sounding hopeful.

Roman glanced side to side. “I mean, do you _see_ Deceit here? Cause I don’t.”

Virgil laughed, his eyes still locked with Roman’s. “Roman. I…can I explain something?”

Roman waited, smiling reassuringly.

Virgil cleared his throat, looking nervous. “I um, I lied to you.” He confessed. “I…_reacted _the way I did, said the things I did because I was afraid. Of you.”

Roman’s heart dropped, “You were afraid?”

Virgil stepped closer, “No!” he said desperately. “Well, yes. Kind of.” He took another breath. “I was, sort of afraid that you wouldn’t like me. If you tried to love me and all.”

Roman laughed, relieved, his spirits lifting. “Is _that_ it?”

Virgil furrowed his eyebrows, staring at Roman in confusion. “I-what?”

“Virgil.” Roman said firmly. “I hate to say it, but I think you’ve worried for nothing.” He stepped closer. “I’ve loved you for years. And, sorry to break it to you, but I really don’t think you can just escape it now.”

Virgil opened his mouth, closing it again when nothing came out. His eyes grew shinier.

“To tell you the truth” Roman said. “I’m afraid of you too. For similar reasons.”

Virgil frowned. “How?’ he asked, sounding genuinely puzzled.

Roman stepped closer, putting them almost nose to nose. “Virgil, you are amazing. You’re beautiful- more beautiful as all the stars in the sky. And brave; yes, brave.” He said, smiling at the expression on Virgil’s face. “You’re strong, emotionally and _physically_ apparently.” He said, winking.

Virgil laughed. Linking his arms loosely around Roman’s waist. “I’ll fight you again.” He said softly.

“I don’t doubt it.” Roman said, amused. He looked down at Virgil, an undeniable fondness shining in his eyes. “You’d win.” He whispered. “You’ve won everything from me already.”

Virgil flushed, batting weakly at Roman. “You sound like a chick flick.”

Roman smiled. “Aw, you know you love me.”

“I do.” Virgil answered immediately.

Roman froze, his eyes shining.

Virgil shifted, meeting Roman’s gaze and looking away just as quickly. His blush was not fading. “I- I love you, Roman.”

Roman laughed, a light, happy, relieved sound. He wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist, picking him up and spinning him around. Virgil shrieked. “Put me down Princey!” though he was laughing right along with Roman.

Roman set Virgil down, stepping closer to him the minute they were both steady. “Does this mean I really _am_ your dashing and romantic hero now?” he asked.

Virgil laughed, his eyes not leaving Roman’s face for a second. “I believe it does.” His smile turned slightly guilty. “And we- well mostly you, gave Patton _so much_ crap for being oblivious…”

Roman laughed, “Well, that’s just another thing we’ve won.”

Virgil paused, “You mentioned I won; but what did _you_ win?”

Roman smiled, leaning closer. “You really don’t know?” he asked teasingly, his breath ghosting over Virgil’s’ lips.

Virgil blushed harder. “Sap.” He muttered.

“For you?” Roman asked, “Always.”

Virgil licked his lips, “Can I kiss you?” he breathed.

Roman pulled back a fraction of an inch, his eyes meeting Virgil’s with all the adoration and awe in the world. “Please.”

Virgil smiled, and tipped forward, pressing his lips to Roman’s, slow and soft. Everything was glowing; warm and safe; and Virgil felt _loved._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos or drop a comment if you liked it. :) You can find be on tumblr @angelwingsandemonthings (one d) Have a great day ya'll and remember to drink water or Patton will physically fight you.


End file.
